


TPIBSA

by Winter_Melodies



Category: B - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Melodies/pseuds/Winter_Melodies





	TPIBSA

不过窗外的蝉鸣声，还有空调吹出的冷气，提醒着石峰，这一切都是真的。

看着手机中上大学时的家庭合影，石峰从来没有发现，父亲有白头发了，母亲的眼角也有皱纹了，他们真的老了，不像以前充满活力。

当他注意到父母老了时，那是在神域开启的一年半后，高额的负债，过重的劳动和压力，让父母都得了重病，一病不起，想要治好恢复就要几百万信用点，不过那时的石峰不过是幽影的一个小队长，赚到的钱根本支付不了如此昂贵的费用。

为了筹钱，石峰想尽了办法，可惜还是不够，哪怕石峰用尽办法去维持，几个月后父母还是离去了。

上一世他没有好好照顾父母，痛苦和后悔又有谁人知？

哪怕后来石峰赚到了数百万信用点，这也成了石峰心中永远的痛。

没想到命运给他开了这种玩笑，竟然真的从零开始，一切回归原点。

“好，太好了，哈哈哈。我既然重生了，就要改变这一切，赚取足够的钱，治好父母的病，不让他们为生活而操劳。”石峰擦了擦眼角的泪水，暗暗发誓。

就在石峰计划自己的未来时，黑子的电话又打来了，不断催促石峰去大学里考核。

不过石峰却不紧不慢，穿好衣服，收拾好自己才前往金海大学。

对于幽影他再熟悉不过。

记得在上大学时，蓝华集团的大公子蓝海龙，开了幽影工作室，同时提供大量资金，组织金海大学里的高手学生，征战神域，那时他也去考核了，并成为了核心成员，黑子成为外围成员，那时他开心了好久。


End file.
